


Smile

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [77]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, New Years, Octopunk Advent, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: “You did a wonderful job convincing people that you love me, I almost fell for it.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 26





	Smile

“You did a wonderful job convincing people that you love me, I almost fell for it.” Nines says softly

It’s the day after New Years and they’ve just left. In fact, Nines’ childhood home is still there fading into the background becoming smaller and smaller as they drive down the road.

Gavin slowly turns glancing at Nines whose eyes are firmly on the road, not looking at him.

Gavin doesn’t know how to respond at first so his mouth opens and closes for a second until words tumble out, “Glad I could be of service.”

The minute it's out of his mouth Gavin either wants to curl and die or kick his own head in, that was the perfect way/opening for Gavin to confess that he wants to give dating a shot and be actual boyfriends.

He huffs and slides further down into the passenger seat.

“Everything okay?” Nines asks, unaware of Gavin’s stupidity.

“Maybe.” He mumbles then he realizes that Nines never has to know about his stupidity, “It depends on how you react.”

Nines glances at him for second confusion on his face, “What’s up?”

Gavin takes a deep breath and hopes he doesn’t ruin the friendship they have, “I like you, Nines. I like you a lot. And I’d like to go on a date with you sometime?”

The three seconds after he utters the confession are the longest three seconds Gavin has experienced in a while.

“I’d like to actually go on a date with you too.” Nines says

“Great.” Gavin says, still a little shocked at how easy it was to ask Nines out “Dinner, Next Tuesday, my place.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.” Nines mumbles and all Gavin can do is smile. 


End file.
